


Doorstep Delivery

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Roomates, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And wait. Wait for an ending. Wait for a beginning. For a minute with this green eyed boy
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Doorstep Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accioscorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/gifts).



Scorpius  
The fresh breeze is moving my hair in a different direction. I put my hair into a tiny bun and go outside to start my morning run. I play music on my Walkman, and I couldn’t help but overhead the conversion. “Are you serious!” “I’m sorry, I put work ahead of my relationships!” I take one of the earbuds out of my ear and sit down next to the closest tree. I probably shouldn’t listen, but...well that’s Albus Potter. “Get out!” “Get out of my flat!” He shuts the door on Albus and he sighs. I probably shouldn’t go over there, but I have to he seems hurt. I get up just as he sinks to the ground and uses his hands to cover up his face. I walk over to him and I sit down in the stoop and put my hand on his back. He looks up at me and I smile at him. “God...I’m so pathetic.” “Hey, no you’re not.” “It’s his problem if he’s going to be rude to you.” “You don’t even know what happened, yet you’re helping me.” Would you. Would you do the same for me. “I just had to, you know?” “Not really.” He mumbles. “You’re just helping me because I’m a Potter. “That’s not true.” “It isn’t?” “No!” I shout. “I would never do that to someone.” “Thanks.” He mumbles. “Here.” I say as I hold out my hand for him to take. “Thanks.” He says as he takes my hand. “Thanks again.” “No problem.” “Are you okay?” “Will be.” “Can I help?” “You really want to?” I nod. “Okay...you can carry this I guess.” “I don’t really know where I’m going...“Oh!” “I have a spot for a new roommate!” “Do you want it?” “Really?” He looks at my surprised. “Yeah!” “Okay.” He laughs quietly. “What?” I ask him. “Sorry...it’s just...no one is really like this to me.” Oh. “Like nice.” “Really?” He nods. “But...“You think they’d be nice because I’m a Potter?” I laugh uncomfortably. “Kinda...I know that sounds...bad of me to assume.” “It’s fine, you seem nice.”  
———————————————  
“Okay, the kitchens over there.” I point to the left. “And your bedroom is over there.” I point to the door on the right. “Thanks.” He says as he picks up his bag and starts to walk towards his room.” He pokes his head out from the door. “Thanks again.” “No problem.” “No, really.” “Thanks.” “You don’t know how much it means to me.” I smile at him. “Again...” I said. “No problem.”   
———————————————  
It’s not weird to welcome a stranger into your home. This is not a stranger. This is Albus Potter. And no...I didn’t welcome him in because he’s a Potter. Or because I think he’s cute. I invited him in because...that’s what I do. I help people who need my help. I want to help. And I feel like I need to. It feels quite nice. Extraordinary. “Would you like some popcorn?” I ask as I hold the bowl of popcorn out to him. “Thanks.” He says as he takes the bowl. I smile at him. “Okay, what are we watching?” I ask him. “Whatever, really.” “Show or Movie?” “Show.” “Long episodes or short?” “Short.” “Comedy or Romance.” “Comedy.”   
———————————————  
As I click on the T.V. to start and episode, he puts his around my shoulder. And all I can do is to rest my head on his shoulder. And wait. Wait for an ending. Wait for a beginning. For a minute with this green eyed boy. And when he kisses me. He kisses with passion. Like every moment is the last. The last chance we get. Just one last kiss. And when we pull away, we’re not blushing because we’re already comfortable with each other. For eternity. Hopefully. And if not, let’s make every moment last like it’s the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
